


Look Around

by DarkLady417



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Slight Angst?, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLady417/pseuds/DarkLady417
Summary: Being in the middle of a war, especially a galactic war, is the worst time and place to be pregnant. Especially when the father is the leader of the most powerful resistance against the dictator.





	Look Around

**Author's Note:**

> I love this song! I only own Jen!  
> I don't own Shiro or Voltron  
> Look Around is from Hamilton the Musical

Jen wasn’t sure how long she would be able to keep this a secret. But Shiro was so focused on fighting the war against the empire. She had stayed on Olkarion, helping them with building homes for the new refugees. But about two months ago, she found out she was pregnant. But the team was out, on a mission. She send a video message to Allura, asking her to send Shiro home but she couldn’t. She was around 6 months pregnant now, a large bump now formed; an obvious sign of her pregnancy. She even found out she was going to have a boy.

Just then, she noticed the Castle of Lions landing. She watched as the team, Matt, Uriel, and Lotor exited the ship. Then, Ryder pulled Shiro to the side, away from the others. By the way Shiro reacted, stepping back and a shocked expression followed by him heading right towards her building, she told him Jen was expecting. She leaned against the wall, looking out the window, waiting. She knew he was there when she heard the door open.

 

_ “Look around, look around at how lucky we are _

_ To be alive right now _

_ Look around, look around…”  _ She sang softly

 

She turned to look at Shiro. He walked over to her, a soft and a bit hurt expression was on his face. He pulled her into his arms, still in his Paladin armor. She held onto him, sighing, happy that he was there.

 

_ “How long have you known?” _ He asked softly, petting her hair

 

Jen laughed a bit into his chest  _ “A month or so” _

 

__ _ “Jen, you should have told me”  _ he held her a bit tighter, but not enough to squish her stomach.

 

_ “I talked to Allura a month ago”  _

 

_ “No” _

 

__ _ “I begged her to send you home” _

 

__ He pulled back so he could look at her  _ “You should have told me” _

 

__ She gave him a soft smile in return  _ “I'm not sorry” _

 

__ The mage pulled away from him and held herself a bit. She looked at him before heading outside, to be able to see the castle, to see the lions who were perched outside it. He followed her and stood next to her. Her eyes flickered down.

 

_ “I knew you'd fight until the war was won”   _

 

_ “The war's not done”  _ he answered softly

 

She turned to look at him, a desperate look on her face  _ “But you deserve a chance to meet your son” _

 

His breath hitched as his eyes flickered down to her stomach, where their son was. Her eyes softened and she looked back to the lions, to the castle, to the planet.

 

_ “Look around, look around at how lucky we are _

_ To be alive right now”  _ she smiled gently as she turned back to him

 

_ “Would you relish being a scarred man's wife _

_ Unable to provide for your life?”  _ he asked her, looking forward, holding his elbows with his eyes downward

 

_ “I’d relish being your wife”  _ she grabbed his hand, making him look to her “ _ Look around, look around…” _

 

__ She gestured to Castle and to the Lions  _ “Look at where you are _

_ Look at where you started _

_ The fact that you're alive is a miracle” _

 

She turned to him and cupped his cheeks into her hands, giving him a pleading look “ _ Just stay alive, that would be enough” _

 

Jen pulled back, now cupping her stomach. She looked fondly at the bump, before gently rubbing it.

 

_ “And if this child _

_ Shares a fraction of your smile”  _ She looked back at him with a smile, prompting him to give a small one “ _ Or a fragment of your mind” _

 

She winked playfully  _ “Look out world! _

_ That would be enough” _

 

Her smile faded as she let go of her stomach. She moved to sit on the edge of the ledge they were at. She sat carefully, Shiro helping her before sitting next to her. She looked down,  one hand rested on her stomach to brace it and the other holding Shiro’s hand.

 

_ “I don't pretend to know _

_ The challenges you're facing”  _ She looked up before turning to him

_ “The worlds you keep erasing and creating in your mind” _

 

Her frown turned to a smile  _ “But I'm not afraid _

_ I know who I’m loving” _

 

He looked at her as she brought his hand, his Galra hand, up to her lips. Her fingers gently caressed the top of his prosthetic before giving it a gentle squeeze. She shot him a smile, before leaning forward, resting her forehead on his. 

 

_ “So long as you come home at the end of the day _

_ That would be enough” _

 

__ The mage turned and looked back at the lions before looking at him, gesturing to them and standing up. She had a desperate look on her face. She just wanted him to understand this. He followed her, standing up.

 

_ “We don't need a legacy _

_ We don't need money”  _ She moved her hands as she spoke, trying to get her message acrossed. 

 

Jen rested her hands on his cheeks, her thumbs gently caressing his temples. He leaned forward pressing a kiss to her forehead. She shut her eyes as he did so.

 

_ “If I could grant you peace of mind _

_ If you could let me inside your heart…”  _ She looked up at him, her eyes open

_ “Oh, let me be a part of the narrative _

_ In the story they will write someday” _

 

She stepped back, her hands going down to his. Their fingers intertwined, gently squeezing. 

 

_ “Let this moment be the first chapter: _

_ Where you decide to stay” _

 

__ She looked to the side.  _ “And I could be enough _

_ And we could be enough” _

__

He squeezed her hands gently, before bringing her close as she finished  _ “That would be enough” _

 

They stayed like that for a bit before he pulled back to look at her. She could tell he was a bit upset she didn’t tell him immediately that she was pregnant. She just wanted him to be here with her; she was scared. Being pregnant during an intergalactic war and being with one of the main targets from the empire was terrifying.

“Don’t leave me please…”

Before he could answer, Allura cleared her throat. The expecting parents turned to look at her. She had a sad expression as she stayed at her position near the stairs.

“Another distress signal was called. We need Voltron for it...and after that a large mission needing all of us there.” 

Shiro gave her a look of shock, sadness, and a bit of anger “Allura I can’t…”

Jen sighed, letting go of his hands “Go, they need you”

Shiro looked at her shocked “Jen…”

She pulled him into a soft kiss “Just...come back soon okay?”   
He pressed his forehead against hers “I’ll be back as soon as I can”

 

They had arrived just in time. Jen was in the middle of labor when Shiro entered the room. When the others entered later, Jen was holding their newborn son, Sirius, in her arms, with Shiro holding both of them. Pressing a kiss to her temple, Shiro then moved his hand to brush against his son’s head. Everything was going to be okay. He was going to make sure of it.


End file.
